Be the Bully Or Get Bullied
by Bookwormreader1
Summary: I wasn't always like this-I didn't have the looks,money, much less the confidence. Cammie is done with her mission become somebody totally new and come back to Roseville to show the people that bullied her that they didn't break her instead they made her stronger. It's better than it sounds people read it!
1. Victoria Secert

**Cammie's POV**

"You guys come out in 3-and yes Macey your make-up is beyond perfect" said the stage manager. I put on my black high heels, that matched with my out fit er- or shall I say bra and underwear? It was getting cold in just your under cloths and a uncomfortable crown on your head.

"I can't believe that they hired us to be models of Victoria Secret!" I said worriedly

"I know right!" said Macey obviously not as worried as me.

"What did you tell them?" I said as I turned around to my bestie.

"Oh you know the usual. . ." Macey said as she put on more red lipstick on her already red lips. I rose my perfect eyebrow at her so that she can elaborate, "Ok fine I told them that we're 24 years old."

"You did what!" I screamed at her causing the other models to stare at us I grabbed Macey elbow and pulled her close to me so she can only hear and not the other models "Macey this is the last job we're doing where we pretend that we're older than 20 when in reality we're just 16!" I whispered screamed at her.

"I don't know about you Cams but I'm 17 remember my party?" asked Macey. Of course I remember Macey party who can forget a McHenry's pool party? All I can say is that girl knows how to party-and the cleaning service can even tell you that.

"Promise me it's the last job Macey before we go back to Virginia Roseville to get revenge Macey." I said to her holding my pinky up to her.

"I promise you Cameron Ann Morgan that after we are done modeling for Victoria Secret we are getting on the first plane to Virginia." Macey said as she grabbed on to my pinky with more force then needed to.

"I can't believe that they gave you the queens robe and I got the crown." I said changing the topic, I stared at Macey robe envious that she was a least a bit warm while I was freezing my butt out here.

"Babes, this robe isn't going to be on me for that long-if you know what I mean." Macey said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. That single move caused us both to crack up earning us to get weird looks from the other models some even shoot us envious looks, sure it looks Like Macey and I have everything; money, looks, health-we can't stay away from pizza, confidence, a supporting family-well mine at least. Macey's parents weren't so on board on the whole become model and actress to boost our self esteem, but believe it or not Macey and I weren't always like this.

**Flashback-Freshmen Year **

_I stared at the ground as I got my lunch and sat at our usual table consisting of me and Macey and other nerd's and what not.  
_

_"So did you finish the project for Mr. Solomon?" Macey asked me, but I couldn't concentrate Macey was having a bad case of acne, "I know Cams it's getting worse, but who can resist chocolate?" I laughed at Macey's joke leave it to Macey to lighten the mood. _

_"So thue" I said my braces making me lisp._

_"Hi braceface and pepperoni face" said Tina as she and her group sat down with us shooing away people from their sits. Usually me and Macey would just ignore them and put our heads down, but lately Tina has bullied us more often, and sure me and Macey didn't really care anymore if Tina tripped us and made our papers fall down, but lately her pranks have gotten more rough.  
_

_"Hey Tina" I said as I peeled my orange not wanting to give Tina the satisfaction of letting her know that I was scared of her.  
_

_"Oh so braceface can talk!" squealed Tina as if she found out the answer to my problems._

_"Come on Tina hurry up already" said Zach the most handsome and popular boy he had broad shoulders with small muscles, but no doubt that in a few more football classes small was not going to apply to him, and we were just in freshmen year.  
_

_"I'm going Zach, but remember what I told you about." said Tina to her on-and-off again boyfriend._

_"Gross Tina I thought that was forgotten." said Zach as he started to get up. _

_"Fine then I guess what people say about you is right-you chicken out of dares, and you'll never be like your brother." said Tina making Zach t tense up finally Zach signed and meet my blue eyes to his gorgeous green eyes._

_"Hey braceface come with me." Zach said as he motioned me to follow him._

_"Uh-I-me?" I squeaked surprising me usually Zach was never there when they bullied me. _

_"Uh yeah come on I want to talk to you" Zach said  
_

_"Uh-I-I can't I promised Macey that 'll eat lunch with her." I mumbled not wanting to go with Zach they just wanted to play another cruel prank on me, but I kinda of hoped that intentions were honest-I hoped. _

_"You run along with braceface-" _

_"It's Cammie." Macey stated as she finally lifted her gaze from her food to Tina, "and my name is Macey. Mchenry." That earned her a couple of 'oohs' and 'Oh she's a Mchenry'.  
_

_"Ok CAMMIE you run along with Zach and I'll stay with McHENRY." said Tina. I looked to Macey if it was ok with her for me to leave her with Tina and her group so I can go to Zach to do what ever prank they had planned, with Macey's nod of approval I got up from the table and followed him out of the cafeteria. _

_"So-uh-I-what I mean is-ugh never mind." I said as I mentally slapped myself. There was a reason why I wasn't simply smirked-but his smirked looked forced.  
_

_"What do you want I know that this another prank just get it over with it already so we can all go home." I finally snapped, not just surprising me but also Zach. Instead of answering me Zach smashed his lips to my mouth. I was shocked at first I never been kissed before so I opened my eyes to find that Zach also had his eyes open.  
_

_"Bravo Zach 30 secs to be exact!" said Tina _

_"W-What?" I asked confused I just kissed Zach why wasn't he meeting my gaze and why was half the school in the halls instead of being in the cafeteria? I million of questions popped in my mind but what stopped from asking them was that Tina pushed someone in front of her-Macey.  
_

_"Macey?" I asked I couldn't recognize her she had food stuck to her hair and her long black hair that reached her butt was now up to her shoulders._

_"To bad Zach made us leave our phones be hide because I could've taken a picture of this ah." said Tina as if she were enjoying the moment._

_"I have a phone." said a voice from the crowd_

_ I quickly grabbed on to Macey's hand and ran off to the school parking lot before they took a picture. All I heard were laughter. And that was the last thing that I need too hear._

_"Ca-Cammie I hate them. I hate all of them." whispered Macey as we walked to our secret hide-out and climbed our tree._

_"I know, Macey" I whispered back. And we just sat there staring at Roseville High with Macey picking of some food from her hair._

_"Why do we let it happen?" I asked to no one in particular_

_"Becasue we are weak, Cams." replied Macey settling her hands on her lap _

_I sat there processing this._

_"We aren't weak Macey. . . we're scared." I finally said_

_"Yes, well what do you want to get revenge at them? Let's just go back to Roseville High right now and show Tina and her group that they shouldn't mess with us." snorted Mace  
_

_I knew she was playing but my brain was working figuring things out._

_"Yes. . .YES! That's exactly what will do." I said as I climbed down the tree._

_"What? What are you talking about?" asked Macey as she followed me down the tree._

_"We'll get revenge." I replied as I took a good look at Roseville High_

_Macey spurted out in laughter, "Yeah ok let's so right now and beat Tina's anorexic butt."_

_"I'm serious Macey." I a said, "I don't want to keep this crap up, I don't want them to keep on bulling me, to the point were I take it on my own matters and kill myself. Macey I don't want to keep this crap up." As I turned to face Macey, and saw that she was as serious as I was._

_"So what do think we should do." Macey said_

_"Revenge. Macey, I want revenge."_

_"Yeah, okay today or tomorrow? Oh, maybe on a Friday!" replied Macey_

_"No. Not today. Or tomorrow. Or Friday. But we will get revenge" I said as the bell rung motioning the teens to get back to class.  
_

_"Come on let's get back to class." said Macey as she started walking towards the school, I grabbed her elbow and pulled her back._

_"Take a good look at Roseville High Macey, because when we get back, we are going to rule it." As I walked to back to my mansion pulling Macey with me  
_

_"We are we going? Cams, we left our stuff back there? Oh God, please Cams I was just playing around!" rambled out Macey_

_"Macey we are going to get revenge." I said as I turned to take one last glance at the school, "When we come back we won't be the bullied we will be the bullies." I said as we walked away from the school not looking back._

_"Revenge will be sweet." Macey said_

_"Yes, it will be. It will be."_

* * *

"Come on people we aren't paying you to just keep those pretty butts of yours to just stand!" screamed the stage knocking me out of my trance. Macey seemed to notice on what I was thinking of.

"Don't worry Cammie, I haven't forgotten what they've done, we will get revenge." Macey said as she stared at me, I know noticed that back in freshmen year what caught my attention of Macey face was her acne,but now it was the diamond earning in her nose. I smiled up at her and squeezed her hand.

"Revenge will be sweet." I said

"Come on people single file line!" screamed once again the stage manager.

Once I was modeling I felt like another person, with more power-with more control, it was as if the flashes of the camera boosted up my ego, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Macey throw her queens robe at the crowd earning her more flashes. And I saw the stage manager shake her head at Macey.

* * *

"BEST DAY EVER!" screamed Macey, "they even hired us for there other line of clothing coming up for spring!" squealed Macey as we got inside the plane. The plane that will be taking us to the place a dreaded ever since I left in Freshmen year.

"Macey are you sure about this?" I asked as I put my stuff on the cabinet above our seats

"Cammie look at me." Macey said as she made me turn to face her, "We are models, rich, and hot and we are going to Virginia and shoving them in their snobby ugly faces that instead of breaking us they instead caused to beautiful Victoria Secret models!" said Macey as she pulled me done in the seat of the plane.

"Revenge will be sweet." I mumbled as I buckled myself up and closed my eyes

"Yes it will be, it will be."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts the plane will be lifting off to Virginia."

**Okay so I just had to get this story out of my system so what do you guys think off the story so far? I don't know if I should continue or if I should just make it like a one-shot story. Review and tell me if I should continue or just discontinue. **

**EDITED:5/19/14**


	2. Sports Bra

**Disclaimer:**

***Looks at mirror* **

**Then looks at a photo of Ally Carter **

***starts crying in a pillow* **

**You realize you're not her and don't owe anything.**

**Crazy? Yup. But my kind of disclaimer. **

**Chapter 2: Sports Bra**

**Cam POV**

"Twirl. . . hmm I don't know twirl again." commanded Macey

"Macey this is like the hundredth outfit that I've worn can't I just decide what I want to wear?" I asked, as I twirled for her in a sun dress that I was wearing. After arriving in Virginia and going back to where my mom lived-after shopping of course, my mom went in shocked when she saw me-guess she hasn't seen the new Victoria Secret posters, she even took up cooking classes-God help her not burn the building down

Macey had insisted on helping me choose my outfit and here we are 3 hours later still deciding what I should wear.

"Babes this has only been your 47th outfit, and if you decide what to wear for our first day back Blackthrone you'll just make yourself blend in and that is NOT a look that we're looking for. Now put on that skirt with that white tee." replied Macey as she started painting her nails with Essie navy blue nail polish.

"Don't you need to get your own outfit ready for tomorrow?" I asked as I started to put on the cloths.

"Honey I already decided what to wear, nope you look sweet and innocent, put on that red dress." said Macey

"Macey it's a just a day at school not a runway ally and why I'm a putting on skirts, dresses, and shorts, why not jeans?" I asked as I put on the red dress.

"I know it not a runway ally babes, but do you or do you not want to look hot, and you're not wearing jeans because I'm wearing jeans." replied Macey, "that red dress is for a party, put on-"

"Macey what are we going to do?" I asked, "tell me what do you want for revenge."

"My outfit is navy blue jeans with a skinny red belt a white shirt that shows my belly button and flat stomach with black high heels, red lipstick and a pony tail." Macey said, ignoring my question.

"Macey how are we going to get revenge?" I asked as I sat down in my king size bed, trust me when getting an outfit ready with Macey will exhaust you, "I know what I want to do get Zach to trust me then back-stab him, but Mace you never have told me what you wanted to do."

"What I want to do is make them regret that they ever messed with us." Macey said coldly making goosebumps to rise on my arms, "now on a more serious note put on that is that a. . . crisp and cute, woven crochet lace mini skirt features a floral pattern and is just the right amount of sweet from Forever21! Why haven't you worn this Cameron Morgan!"

"It's to uncomfortable and it goes a little above my thigh." I whined knowing that Macey was going to make me wear it.

"I don't care if it makes you bleed Cameron now put it on while I search for a shirt. . ." Macey said as she started to pull out more cloths from my closet.

"Mace listen to me." I said as I took off the skirt and put on high waisted Levi shorts, "Mace!"

"What Cammie?" replied Macey

"_T__ell me what are you going to do for revenge_" I said empathizing every word.

"Fine I want-"

_Ding Dong_

"That's probably my mom back from her cooking class and forgot her keys come on Mace, and we are not done talking." I said as I ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Yes mom, do I take down the bowels to eat cereal?" asked Macey making fun of the time when my very first friend came over, and my mom was so surprised that she didn't want to leave to go buy take out food so we ate cereal for dinner.

"Ha ha, my mom's taking cooking lessons now," but then on second though, "Yeah bring down the bowls, hey mom-" I stopped short as I opened the door to find 3 good looking boys the one with the amazing green eyes was holding on to a plate and the other 2 seem to be like his sidekick.

"What's up babes? Did your mom burn-" Mace also seemed to be as shocked as me because we were not expecting 3 boys at my door with their jaws all open I pinkie promise you that I saw some drool coming out.

"So I'm guessing that you're the new girl that moved in?" asked the one with the green eyes

"Yep that's me the new girl." I said staring at my nails like the conversation was already boring me but I was freaking out in the inside.

"Nice sport's bra." commented a guy could pose as a good body double for Brad Pitt, then did I notice why the boys were drooling Macey and I were wearing matching shorts with sports bra although mine was neon and Macey was red, but being a Victoria Secret model kinda boost ups your ego.

"Thanks I'll make sure to get you one." Macey and I replied at the same time high fiving each other and laughing at our lame joke.

"Yeah well that's Grant" Green eyed boy said pointing to the buff one, "That's Jones," pointing to the skinny, wearing glasses, and having thick black hair. He also sports a buzz cut buy. "And I 'm Zach.

**Totally was going to end it there but I changed my mind.**

At those two words that he said Macey and I froze. Zachary. This was my opportunity. I will make him regret the day that he kissed me in the halls.

"Hi I'm Macey. Mchenry." Macey said smiling her sweetest smile and I knew what Macey was thinking because I was also thinking it: _Revenge._

"I'm Cammie. . ." I waited for effect enjoying the way that Zach's face paled, "Morgan. I said as Zach drop the plate of food he was holding.

**I am evil! Bwah-hahah anyways the story of The Revenge of the Babysitter is under some manger construction right now(aka I'm editing it.) And a update for Trained Assassins is going to take a while to update because I want to make it original-(thanks for the advice**  
CrossoverQueen21)

**So sorry people, but some reviews might speed up my work. . *Cough* hint hint.**


	3. Revenge Will be Sweet

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I am pretty sure we all have come to the sad conclusion that we don't owe anything. And if you haven't realized it yet your in denial.  
**

**Previously**

_"Hi I'm Macey. Mchenry." Macey said smiling her sweetest smile and I knew what Macey was thinking because I was also thinking it: Revenge._

_"I'm Cammie. . ." I waited for effect enjoying the way that Zach's face paled, "Morgan." I said as Zach drop the plate of food he was holding._

**Chapter 3: Revenge Will be Sweet  
**

**Zach's POV**

"Uh welcome to the neighborhood. . . I have to go sorry about the food." I said not wanting meet her blue eyes. As I bent down to pick up some the strings of spaghetti that had fallen on the ground that my mom made me bring over.

_No. No! It can't be her! She left after what a major ass I was. It can't be her._

"Aw Zach why don't you come on in." Cammie said as she pouted. . . those small pink lips of hers that I have kissed before showing a bright smile. . . a smile that she showed her teeth that were now just lacking braces.

"Yes!" said Grant at the same time that I said "No."

"Don't be shy we don't bite sweetheart" said Macey as she grabbed on to Grant's and Jonas arms and lend them inside the house. Grant seemed more than please to walk inside Jonas looked like he was about to turn into a tomato.

"Yeah Zach we don't bite but we do _kiss._" said Cammie as she pushed me a little to hard to me just a 'playful' push inside her house. The way she said the word _kiss _she made it sound like a cussing word.

"Yeah sure hanging out with two hot girls in sports bra? Hell yeah." I said feeling my player senses come back to me and just to top it off I smirked at her and I pinkie promise you that I saw a flash of anger cross her Bambi blue eyes.

"Oh is that spaghetti? Mmm bring it to mamma." said Macey as she practically ripped it out of my hands she seemed to notice all of us staring at her, "What us Victoria Secret Models do eat."

"Victoria Secret models" I asked completely shocked these were not the girls that got bullied in Freshmen, heck if it were in a different situation he would've already asked Cammie on a date.

"Macey." grumbled Cammie as she brought out of plates for the spaghetti, "You seemed to remind people that every 5 minutes."

"Wow you two are Victoria Secret models?" asked Grant as he sat down and started to serve himself some spaghetti

"Duh you'll soon see the new poster up." replied Macey seconds before shoving a handful of spaghetti inside her mouth, "Mmm so damn good! Thank God I thought that I was going to die Cammie's mom was going to starve us and if she did bring food she'll probably poison us"

"Hey!" said Cammie as she playfully poked Macey's arm with her fork.

"What you know it's true babes." Macey said as she shoved more spaghetti into her mouth

"Babes?" I asked as I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a smirk.

_Maybe it's not her. And if it is her she'll probably forgot by now. I mean a model-a Victoria Secret model wouldn't remember what I did to her. . . right?_

"Yeah babes, smoking piece of meal-"

"Macey!" Cammie said pretending to be mad at her but failing.

"What? You know you love the nicknames that I give you babes" Macey said

"Yeah any of your nicknames is better than _braceface_" Cammie said as she smiled a dazzling smile

_Braceface_

I felt Cammie's eyes on me as if she was ready for me to explode.

_Why is she here? What does she want? Does she want revenge?_

"So what brought you two beauties to Roseville?" Grant ask breaking the awkward silence that clung on to the kitchen and I saw both Cammie and Macey freeze as if we just caught them in a dirty act, even the spaghetti string that Cammie was about to slurp up was now just hanging from her lips.

"What is it classified?" I asked half joking getting uncomfortable with he awkward silence

"No it's not classified, but you'll soon find out why we're here." Cammie replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked when all I wanted to really ask is:

_Why the hell did you come back!?_

"Ah would you look at the time," Macey said looking at her imaginary watch, "I think it's time for you kids to run along now."

"But-"

"Now now Zach butts are for pooping." Macey said as she lead us to the door-more like pushed us Grant obviously wanted to stay more time with Cammie which somehow made me want to punch him, _Stop it Zach! _Jonas didn't really seem to mind.

"Yeah but you guys never told-"

"Bye Zach." said Cammie as she slammed the door in my face.

"Argh! Girls are so complicated!" I growled as I stomped back to my house

"Yeah complicated, but hot in sports bra's." commented Grant

**Cammie's POV:**

I closed my eyes and leaned on the door. The one that I currently slammed in Zach's face, and from some strange reason I found myself thinking of his green eyes, almost making want to forget this whole revenge plan-_almost_.

"Cams are you okay?" asked Macey

"Macey I don't think that we should do this revenge plan." I said which it seemed that I have been saying a lot lately. Sure back when we were in California we would have sleepovers and plan on our revenge, but back than it didn't seem that we were ever going to get our revenge, but now were here in Virginia, and our revenge seemed closer that it ever had.

"Cameron looked at me. Cameron!" snapped Macey and I reluctantly opened my eyes knowing that if I didn't she would pry them open.

"We can and will do this revenge Cameron. Are you with me or _against_ me?" Macey asked and I saw a flash of fear that I would choose against her, and I knew I couldn't do that to her not after what we both been through, but I also didn't want to do this revenge plan.

"How can I be with you when you haven't told me what they did to you!" I screamed now getting angry, "You expect me to tell you everything when you won't even tell me that! I thought we were in it together!"

"We are but you constantly want to drop our plan!" Macey snapped

"And you constantly avoid the topic about what they did to you!" I snapped back pointing a finger at her, and soon her fear turned into hurt. But truth be told Macey never told her what they did to her sure she told her her first kiss, her menstrual-yeah including that yet she never told her about the evil things that they did to her. Macey simply just said:

"They screwed me Cams," Macey laughed as if it were an inside joke, "Completely screwed with me."

"Mace you ask me to trust you, but how can I when you don't even trust me!" I snapped

"Of course I trust you it's just-"

"Then tell me _what did they do to you?"_ I asked I saw Macey struggling to see if she told me or not, but she knew that if she didn't tell me I wasn't planning on doing the revenge plan.

"They also played a Zach card on me just more screwed up." Macey finally said signing

"Macey-" I said shocked on the news that she just told

"Kiddo I'm home," said my mom as she entered the kitchen, "and I brought Taco Bell!"

"I thought that you were taking cooking class, Mrs. Morgan?" Macey said obviously not wanting to talk about the subject anymore

"Mph! Who needs dumb cooking classes? So what if a _few _firefighter's showed up at least the place is still standing! And I told you Macey you can call me Rachel." my mom told Macey

"Well mom a neighbor beat you to eat and already brought food." I said pointing to half a plate of spaghetti left.

"Goode's." grumbled my mom

"Don't worry mom I love Taco Bell" I said as I patted her arm as I pulled out the food from the bag.

**Macey's POV(Who didn't see that one coming?)**

I was staring at the ceiling, Cammie had tried to make her tell her about the Zach card that they pulled on me, I knew I couldn't avoid the subject any longer, but I could postpone it. Macey convinced Cammie that she would tell her about it they had different and more important things to talk about.

"Macey I can't wait till it's time to go to school!" Cammie squealed. Macey had insisted that they sleepover.

"Cammie go to sleep or you'll get dark circles." I said trying to not laugh at Cammie's eagerness

**Flashback: Freshmen Year**

_Bam! As Nick roughly pushed her against the wall and meshed his lips on her's_

_"Nick. . . we have to stop. .. Nick!" she moaned but he ignored her as he grabbed on to her thigh and motioning her to wrap her legs on Nick's torso, and without hesitation she did so. Macey loved moments she pushed her through his hair wanting to squish whatever space was between them.  
_

Macey shook her head she _refused _to think about that anymore, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

First day of school. Revenge will be sweet.

**Ah! So what do you think that's going on with Macey and Nick? And whose happy that I updated today? I am! I was going to update earlier but I was messing around with my profile page and re-reading Alice in Zombie land: Through the Zombie Glass! Yes my dad got me it! WHAT!**

**IMPORTANT!: **

**Okay so I'm going to be going to Six Flag! Yes so no updates till Monday maybe Tuesdays. Sorry People, but I'm going to be busy screaming my head off in Medusa. So with that said REVIEW! . . . PLEASE? **

**X Bookwormreader1**


	4. Our Parking Place Now

**Ahhhhhhhh! I still fell like I'm in Velocity or Medusa! BEST. DAY. EVER! My first ride was Velocity ah! I felt like I was going to pee myself on that ride! Next I went on Medusa and I pinkie promise you that I was praying at first but then later on the ride I opened my eyes and it was just AH-AMAZING! I went on Medusa 4 times-on the front row! And Roar-OH MY WORD! I loved it! And once we left at night and got inside the car I was super tired my legs went flat out numb! My Jordan's were like digging on the sides of my legs, and when the car would make a turn I would feel like I was till on Medusa! But I'll admit I chickened out of Superman. What!? If I felt like I was going to pee myself on Velocity then for sure I was going to pee on Superman! Ok I'll stop bragging about Six Flags to let you read.  
**

**Oh and there's a challenge at the bottom of the story if you are brave accept if you are coward will then you should probably know that this story isn't meant for you.**

**Disclaimer: ****Last time I checked in the mirror I wasn't Ally Carter **

_Previously_

**Flashback: Freshmen Year**

_Bam! As Nick roughly pushed her against the wall and meshed his lips on her's_

_"Nick. . . we have to stop. .. Nick!" she moaned but he ignored her as he grabbed on to her thigh and motioning her to wrap her legs on Nick's torso, and without hesitation she did so. Macey loved this kinds of moments she pushed her through his hair wanting to squish whatever space was between them.  
_

Macey shook her head she _refused _to think about that anymore, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

First day of school. Revenge will be sweet.

**Chapter 4****: Our Parking Place Now****  
**

**Cam POV**

"Macey I think we can still go buy tickets to leave for Cali." I said to her as I strangled the wheel of the 2014 Ferrari 458 Italia, you practically smell the newness and leather of the Ferrari.

"No Cammie stop it you were super excited about our plans at night now put on those pig girl panties on and suck it up." snapped Macey as she climbed inside the car, "Cammie if I were a guy I would try to bang you."

Cammie let out a chuckle she was wearing the I quote 'woven crochet lace mini skirt features a floral pattern and is just the right amount of sweet' Macey words not her's, with a pair of white converse with a red line on them-Mace has yet to see her not wearing the black Jimmy Shoo shoes that Macey had originally planned, and a red V shirt her long blond hair was straight looking like a waterfall and a red Jansport pack back. I somehow convinced Macey to let me be at least a bit on a 'chameleon' to blend in the Blackthrone, in all my outfit was causal, but yet it made you stare especially at her long tan legs.

To my total surprise Macey also wore an actual causal out fit navy blue jeans with a skinny red belt a white shirt that shows my belly button and flat stomach with black high heels, red lipstick and a pony tail, and like Cammie she had on a matching red Jansport, which when she first told Macey, Macey laughed until she saw Cammie's serious face, most people think that Macey is a b-brat and she is- but people don't know what caused her to be like that, Macey only let in a couple people in and that was: Cammie, she only trusted her.

"Here I got us this little thing for us to also match." Macey said as she hold a perfectly small box wrapped in a shinny silver paper.

"Open it for me I'm driving." I said while smiling

"Aw no! Stop here so _you _can open it." said Macey

"No Macey we're almost there and we're going to be late for school and that means being late to our revenge!" I said as I started to think of our plan we had already thought of our plans years ago-but last night we perfected the plans, "and don't you want to do the plan: Back-stab and Forget?"

"Of course I want to do the plan, but have you have ever heard of being fashionably late?" Macey asked me as she lifted a perfect plucked eyebrow at me.

"Fashionably late on our _first _day back to Blackthrone as Juniors?" I asked as I lifted my perfectly plucked eyebrow back at her briefly looking at her and than returning my gaze back on the road.

"Cameron." said Macey as she gave me the puppy eyes

"Macey." I replied back, "Fine, but it's your fault if we're late." we weren't actually late it was 7 a.m. and school didn't open till 8 a.m. but for or plan: Back-stab and Forget to work we had to be there early

"Here. . ." Macey said as she handed me the box I eagerly unwrapped it to be honest I was curious. I open it to find a gold little necklace and it was broken in have.

"Macey." was the only thing that I could manage out it was beautiful-and the necklace looked anything but cheap.

"If you don't like it I could probably return it and we can um. . ." Macey rambled on. I didn't know what to do it was just so pretty yet simple sure we had given each other presents some Gucci bags here and there a couple of Jimmy Shoo's but this was just beyond that.

"No Macey I love it! It's just I don't think I can accept this." I said Macey and I were the same level economic some times I had more money more time she had more money, but this was to much. Macey face changed to relieve to confusion.

"What do you mean you can't accept?" Macey said practically screaming.

"It's too much Mace."

"No don't worry about it my dad got re-elected so it's all cool, and you better but it on." Macey commanded

I knew that Mace would strangle me with the necklace if I did not accept. Once I put on I saw in the mirror that the gold necklace was shinning brightly with my red shirt.

"I love it Mace! Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed I couldn't keep from staring at gold heart necklace

"Where's yours at?" I asked

"Here." Macey said as she took out he exact same necklace and tying it on.

"Remember that after school you ARE telling me about what they did to you.

"Yes, yes I know I know and I knew that you would love the necklace! Now drive women! We don't wan to be late." said Macey

"What happen to be fashionably late?" I asked as I rose my eyebrow at her.

"Oh shut up!" said Macey as she playfully punched me

**TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP**

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Principle, here are the gold plaque's, we'll me back shortly in hope's of seeing our plaque's in our new sits." Macey replied all professionally

"Yes Miss. Mchenry, wait your guides will be in the office." said the Principle

"You can dismiss them we don't need them." I replied with the same tone Mace used.

"As you wish Miss. Morgan." said the Principle as he practically ran away from them. Once he was out of sight and ear shoot we started cracking up

"So. . . awesome. . .his face!" Macey and I said between our laughing fits

"5 minutes till class start want to go to Starbucks for some frappe's?" I asked I need some caffeine inside me with our plan starting in minutes.

"But wont we be late?" Macey replied

"And what happen to being _fashionably _late?" I asked using her own words against her twice in one day.

"Fine I also need some caffeine inside m system anyways." said Macey as we walked back to our very noticeable Ferrari in a very noticeable parking place, and we both knew that Tina was still Miss Popular she would be pissed off that Cam's Ferrari was now in the best parking spots.

"Macey I don't think we should go we'll risk losing our spot." I said as I eyed my car and her black Lamborghini next to my red Ferrari Mace didn't want to ride separately in the morning so she called in the driver to bring it. Yep. For those who don't know her that's exactly what she would've done.

"True, I can't wait to see Tina and Zach's face!" squealed Macey and by looks that we were getting from the students I knew it wouldn't be long before Tina showed up.

* * *

**Zach's POV(A little something for you guys and d****o you guys like it that I change POV's or should I just keep it to Cam's POV only? Review so that you can tell me.)**

"Zachary Goode hurry up! Tina is already here and I don't want you making that young lady waiting!" screamed my mom, I snorted at the _lady _part.

Today was not my day not only had I barely gotten out of the shower and had about 5 minutes to get dressed but on my first day back on Blackthrone Institute as a Junior my motorcycles wheels got slashed. YESTERDAY. And my on-and-off again girlfriend was being a 'sweetheart' my mom's words! And she offered herself to drive me to school. And on top of that I got 5 hours asleep, knowing the girl that I let Tina bully was back and living a few feet away from me.

I quickly put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a polo shirt and messing up my hair, and spraying on deodorant.

"ZACHARY THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT I AM-"

"I'M GOING I JUST NEED TO PUT ON MY SHOE'S!" I screamed back as I put on my newest Jordan's that I got at Champs(**I usually get my Jordan's at Champs, Foot Locker, or at Shoe Palace so I had to do this. Onward with the story!)  
**

"Food?" I asked as I ran down the stairs taking 3 at a time.

"I made pancakes but since you are late you just missed the most important meal of the day!" My mom said

"Who said I couldn't eat?" I asked as I grabbed a pancake and coated it with syrup and folded it in half and shoved down my mouth

"Zach!" My mom said as she gave the 'Try-to-be-a-gentlemen' look. Which I certainly didn't do as I opened the milk and straight up drank from it.

"That is it young man haven't I showed you NOTHING about manners?" my mom asked

"Yes, you have mom love you." I said as I grabbed an apple and pecked my mom on the cheek and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I ran to Tina's black Mercedes and climbed inside.

"Hey Sugar I was going to leave if you didn't come out soon." purred Tina I slightly cringed at the name, as she leaned in on me as I scooted away from her.

"Uh Tina we both know that you wouldn't leave and we broke up." I said trying to be gentle

"But we always get back together again the next day." Tina said pouting

It was true what Tina had said he would go out then Zach would end it, because another random hot girl would get his attention, but once he got the girl, he broke it off with her and it seemed that Tina was there for him. But after seeing Cammie, Tina seemed to be the least of his problems.

"Tina let's not discuss this right now let's just go to school we're being guides to Macey and to Cameron." I said trying to not get Tina mad she was his ride to school and back. I wonder who Cammie got as a guide.

"Fine." grumbled Tina as she finally started driving, the whole drive was awkward so I tried to lighten the mood.

"So Macey and Cammie are back." I said. Yep. Totally lightning up the mood.

"Cammie? Macey?" Tina asked as if she was hearing a cheap brand.

"Yeah remember the girl that you dared me to kiss and the girl that _you_ cut her hair!" I said

"Oh those losers! And here I am worrying it's a hot chick that you're trying to nail." Tina said snorting

"Tina both of those girls changed a lot _a lot_!" I said

"So I'll just put them back in their places and maybe this time they will leave for reals this time and not come back." Tina said and by the way her eye's shone I knew she was already hatching up a plan.

"No Tina! You are not bullying them anymore." I said as I got slammed against the car door's as Tina made a sharp turn into the school's parking lot.

"You can't tell me what to do Sugar remember we broke up?" Tina asked

"Whatever." I mumbled as I pulled out my iphone to check today's texts

_Jonas: Zach I just lost my AP Calculus BC book! Can I burrow yours?  
_

_Grant: Hey mate, ready for another crappy year at Blackthrone?  
_

_Jonas: Oops never mind I just remember you don't have such an advanced class_

_Zach: Ouch Jo Jo _

_Jonas: Jo Jo?_

_Grant: Dude remember those hot chicks? _

_Zach: Who can forget those hot chicks? Especially 1's w/bras? _

_Grant: HA! So true _

_Grant: Dude someone is in Tina's parking spot, also your parking spot  
_

_Zach: Who?_

_Unknown: Hottie some one's is in you guys parking spot!  
_

The texts kept on coming some texts he didn't even know who send them, but what all the texts had in common where the: Parking Place

"Tina I think someone is in-" Zach got interrupted by Tina's screeching wheels as she came to a abrupt halt.

"Who the hell is in our parking place?" Tina screamed as she got out the car and slammed the door be hide her.

"Great girl problems at 8 in the morning perfect." I sighed as I followed Tina out of the car

"Uh you little sluts why the hell are you in our parking place?" Tina asked

"Tina you haven't even talked to them and you're already calling them sluts?" I asked as I stared at the two girls that still had their backs towards, and great we had attracted a crowd now, and were they paying attention to the fact that the bell already went on? Nope, they stayed right there.

"Uh excuse me are you to deaf or too afraid to face Tina Walters!?" questioned Tina

"Of course we aren't afraid Tina babe," said the one with the long black hair. . . wait was that. . . Macey?

"And the name is Cammie and Macey." said Cammie as she turned around, my throat sudden felt like it had cotton in it and I couldn't breath. She looked hot. Hell she looked more than hot!

"Oh and Tina this is our parking place know." said Macey

"Oh and is that a pimple on your forehead?" asked Cammie as she and Macey left us with our jaws touching the concrete and half the school also

"Nobody does this to Tina Walter's and lives to tell the tale." said Tina as she stomped her way towards school, holding a hand up in her forehead.

"Mate that was Cammie and Macey right?" asked Grant as he ran up towards him, and for a strange reason it bothered him that Grant would ask for Cammie.

"Yep." was the only thing that I managed as I was still stuck in my place looking at the red Ferrari and black Lamborghini

"Nobody has ever done such a thing," whispered Jonas and like me he was dumbstruck "Those girl have a 13% of still being in Blackthrone after whatever evil plan Tina is planning this instant."

"You're right." I said "You're right!" as I ran after Tina I couldn't let her do anything to Cammie or Macey. Not again.

* * *

**Challenge: Ok so first of do you guys like that I made this chapter longer than any of the other one's? If you guys can get me to 50 reviews(all together don't freak!)then I'll make the next chapter to 4,000 words. This one is only about 3,000 words long, and I'll give you a 3 hints about what's going to happen on the next chapter  
**

**1-A PARTY!  
**

**2-Revenge**

**3-MAJOR ZAMMIE!**

**So review to get the other Chapter: Guest of Honor  and maybe the next story will have a truth a dare ah? Review and or PM to tell me your idea's  
**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**X Bookwormreader1**


	5. Guest of Honor

**I got 48 reviews from  AMAZING people! I couldn't update because I went to Richmond to see some friends and we hanged. . .and hiked and I was the only girl not wheezing her lungs out! And I saw these cute boy up on a hill and I wanted to write my phone number on his arm because I will never see him again-but don't worry I CONTROLLED MYSELF. But I'm still sad :( Ok with my 'love-life' ramble done. . .  
**

** OH! HOLD UP. So some one(a guest) asked if Liz and Bex are going to show up-and they will Liz will show up in this chapter, but Bex won't come out till SEVERAL chapters later when Cammie is alone and sad(SPOILER!) **

**SO WITHOUT A FURTHER A DO**

***DRUM ROLL***

**HERE'S THE STORY **

**Btw only sarcastic people will understand the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:****Yup, I'm Ally Carter I'm just camouflage as a teen re-writing Gallagher Girls story. Yep I'm those kind of authors that just re-writing their stories in a version on how people get bullied because the whole spy thing wasn't working out. Yup totally me.  
**

**Chapter 5: Guest Of Honor  
**

**Blackthrone High School POV**

We didn't know what was happening all we knew was that two angels were walking in Blackthrone hall every one's head turns to see them. Some even pressed themselves against the walls and lockers to give them enough space to walk-even if they had the whole hall available. One was beyond beautiful with long black hair-and was that a belly button piercing we were seeing? She was beautiful and the girl knew it and she seemed to want people to see that they were not up to her level.

The other one with straight blond hair was smaller than the other girl-probably because the black-hair one was wearing high heels. The blonde one had a curvy figure and oh that skirt it made every girl want to rip it off her body and run away with it, and so did the boys-but not to run away with it. She was gorgeous even more than the other girl, maybe it was the way that her hips swayed or her small pink lips or maybe her curves. Or maybe it was the way that she was beautiful and she really didn't care unlike the other girl. And the way that she was wearing converse and not high heels like the other girl's.

We knew that the moment that they turned the corner the gossips were going to start: Were they related? Did they get any plastic surgery done? Why were their faces so familiar? Why did they look like the new Victoria Secret postures at the mall? If some didn't know the answers to our questions we didn't fret, because we already know who to find for this info: Tina Walters.

**Cam's POV**

_Click Clack_

Went Macey's high heels, bringing even more attention to them Cammie lifted her chin even more as her ego got bigger. The moment that they turned the corner she heard all the teens burst into a jumble of words.

"Macey ready for plan: Back-stab and Forget" I asked as I stared at our new chairs with our plaques on them.

"Cammie we were born ready the day that we left this school." said Macey as she sat in our new seats for home room, but I can't admiring our plaques.

"Can't believe we blackmail the Principle heck I can't believe we are doing this I keep on pinching myself to check that it's real!" I said as I finally sat down.

More teens rushing inside the classroom not wanting to be late on the first day of school some jocks, stuck ups, and geeks when it seemed that almost everybody was seated down they gaped at her and Macey. And all Macey and I did is smile our Victoria Secret smile and stare at the board, but it seemed that even the teacher was gaping at them.

"Uh excuse me but you can't sit there." squeaked a small blond girl

I was about to make a rude comment, and so was Macey but I hold my hand out to stop Macey to whatever she was about to say because I noticed that she didn't say that to be rude she said that to warn me. . . almost like to protect me, and something bubbled in my chest a feeling that I couldn't understand**(A/N: For those** who** have a 'creative' imagination no Cammie is not crushing on this small blond girl *cough* LIZ *cough* she just feels nice that somebody is caring for her) **But I just smiled at her a faced back to our gaping teacher not even trying to hid his shock, awe, and horror.

It seemed to take for ever but at last Zach and Tina showed up.

"Zach, babes, me doing such a thing?" asked Tina and I already knew that sarcasm was dripping from her words. It looked like Tina was going to add something more but she stopped halfway inside the classroom and looked at Cammie and at Macey as if for the first time she was actually seeing them, but then that faze wore off and she stomped her way towards them and it seemed that the whole class was holding their breath to see what Tina Walters was going to do.

"What are you two losers are doing in our damn seats?" growled Tina and it seemed that she was holding herself on a leash from lashing out in front of the whole class.

"Your damn seats?" I asked batting my eyelashes at Tina

"Tina forget we will sit somewhere else," Zach said tugging on Tina's waist a knot tying on my stomach

"No Zach and yes _braceface _I said OUR DAMN SEATS." Tina once again growled

"Tina language and Miss. Morgan and Miss McHenry those are their sits-"

"Well I don't see there names on them." I said as I opened up a book and started to read on a random page and looked up to her, "And sweetheart you obviously need glasses because my teeth are perfect unlike yours what is that on your teeth?"

"What?" screeched Tina covering her mouth with her hand causing the class to snicker at her

"Ooh and honey you are going to need more foundation if you want to cover up the volcano of a pimple of yours." said Macey causing yet again the class to irrupt in laughter

"Shut up!" snapped Tina at the classroom, "GET. OUT. OF. OUR. SEATS."

"Babes I don't see your names on _our_ seats." said Macey

"Unless your name is Cammie and Macey then this are your seats." I said smiling at Macey

"What do you mean?" asked Tina and I could faintly see Tina's bottom lip tremble

"Oh nothing just that. . ." I said

"This our sits now." added Macey

"What!? No my Daddy-"

"Well your Daddy hell, babes look." I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder and leaned away from my chair to show her the new plaque that stood in it instead where _Cammie_ engraved on it.

"What? how did you-"

"Here are your crappy plaques." I said as I tossed them their plaques at their feet

"Tina and Zach please have _another_ seat." replied Mr. Homeroom**(A/N: Classic name for the homeroom teacher right?)**

"B-but-" stuttered Tina

"Tina! You heard the teacher run along now and find another seat." I said shooing her away with my hand and pretending that I'm still reading when my heart rate is going 500 miles per hour.

"Cammie" and "Macey" were quietly cheered from there classmates as Tina ran away and Zach following behind her.

"And wait till she finds out what we are doing to her at lunch time." I said smirking at Macey

"Plan: Back-stab and Forget is now in motion."

**Zach 's POV **

"Tina come out now it was just a seat and it was just homeroom!" I said once again trying to coax Tina out of the bathroom

"They'll pay Zach I promise you that they'll pay. I don't care what I have to do I'll make her pay." said Tina as she came out with her bangs down her forehead.

"Tina don't worry you don't have a volcanism of a pimple or crap like that." I said as I leaned against the lockers,

_Cammie, Cammie, Cammie_

Her name kept on bouncing back and forth inside his head.

"Zach are you even paying attention to me!" screamed Tina causing a few heads to turn there way

"Tina be quite you're making a scene." I said as I rubbed my eyes great girl problems on the first day of school

"I don't make scenes I-" snapped Tina the bell cutting her off

"Look I'm going to be late for my next period just don't do anything stupid to Cammie or Macey." I said as I ran down the hall

"ZACH! ZACH DAMN IT ZACH!" screamed Tina but I couldn't hear her no more as I turned the corner and crushed into something small and soft, causing both our stuff to fall to the ground.

"Sorry um-" the girl looked up to him. Cammie.

"Watch were you're going you moron." snapped Cammie as she was about to bend down, but then thought about and looked at her miniskirt, "Uh can you hep me pick my stuff up?"

"Wait what was that?" I asked putting my hand to ear as if I hadn't heard her

She blew out a sigh from her pink lips and yet again I had the strange urge to mesh my lips with her's.

"Can you _please _help me pick up my stuff before I'm more late class?" she asked crossing her hands over her chest

"For you Princess? Anything." I said softly as I picked up her's and my stuff, "So how's the view from your new seats."

"Eh, the view of Tina's face was better, so you aren't mad about about the whole seats thing?" she asked as I handed her, her stuff back towards he rand I notice that she was being careful so that their hands didn't brush.

"Nah, I don't really care I mean Tina was the one that insisted to do the whole seats sophomore year." I said as I started to walk to my class.

"Wait Zach," called Cammie

"Yeah?" I said not turning to face her sure she made my heart beat faster than it should when I was next to her, but I'm still a player.

"Uh nothing never mind." she said

"Well I wouldn't-" I said as I turned around only to see that she had already left.

**Cam's POV**

"Ready?" said the boy behind the camera we both nodded our heads, "We are live in 3. . .2. . . 1!"

"Good morning Blackthrone Institute sorry for this late notice." I said the school had a camera and plasmas every where including on classrooms

"But we would like to announce," said Macey she decide that one would start a sentence while the other on finish it.

"That we are hosting a party in honor of,"

"TINA WALTERS" We both cried in unison

"We know that we might have a 'little' arguments over some _stuff_." I said

"So to show you that we come in peace."

"We would_ love_ it for you to come." i said saying love with a little to much sweetness.

"Juniors to Seniors are only allowed." said Macey

"And we will know if you try to get in and you're just a Fresh and Soph." I said batting my eyelashes

"The party will be today at 8 and the theme is Super Heroes!"

"Hope that you'll come to the party,"

"Especially you Tina,"

"This is Cammie Morgan,"

"And Macey _McHenry_."

"And we are inviting you to come to our party!"

"Ok that's a wrap." said camera boy

"Do you think she'll come?" I asked as I rubbed my jaw all that smiling made my jaw hurt.

"She better."

"She has no idea what we have planned."

**Ah! Next Ch is the PARTY! Sorry I hadn't update before I kinda became obsessed with my other stories. so people next Ch will be up soon**

**BUT**

**SOONER**

**IF **

**I**

**GET **

**60**

**REVIEWS!**


	6. PARTY!

**Thank you guys for those AMAZING 61 reviews! Love you guys and to show it I made this Chapter SUPER looong oh and somebody asked if Cammie and Macey were gonna get all nasty and mean and the answer is. . . . . .  
**

**YES.**

**Sorry but I mean Cammie and Macey didn't come to Virgina just to get a lame 'sorry' from Tina and Zach. But I'm willing to take a vote:**

**(A) You want Cammie and Macey to do revenge as planned, but in a lamer way.**

**(B) You want them to have a nice little talk about their feelings, but Opera deep.**

**(C) You want me to get onward to the story and do what I planned all along**

**REVIEW IN THE WHITE BOX, and the next chapter I will put what you requested.**

**Cam's POV**

"I don't know Macey isn't this outfit a_ little _slutty." I asked as I twirled in front of the mirror, I came out as Cat-women the black fabric clinging on to her.

"Maybe a little but it was cat-women or wonder women," Macey pointed as she finish putting Cammie's blond hair in a tight ponytail she pinched her straight blonde hair, looking like a light bulb since it was the only thing that wasn't black, that and her red lips.

"God don't remind me of wonder women," I said shuddering just the thought of that outfit brought goosebumps.

"Now that costume was down-right naughty it was even to slutty for me!" exclaimed Macey as she added her finishing touches to her custom

"Shouldn't you have gone as cat-women since you have black hair and me as spider girl since I have blond hair?" I asked as I put on a pair of black flats.

"No, I've always liked Spider Girl," she pouted as she did two piggy tails making her seem old and young at the same time. Macey didn't want to wear the Spider Girls mask because I quote: "I'm being a cruel human being if I don't show all of this,' exaggerate by pointing at her face.

"Yes, will thank God my mom is almost never home and we get to do this party," I said as I put on my mask and the Kitty Cat head band

"I know right, your mom practically _lives_ in Gallagher Girls Academy." replied Macey slowly as she applied mascara

"True," I said examining myself to make sure every thing was perfect mascara and eyeliner? Check. With the mask on she couldn't really use any other type of face makeup. Cat women costume that clings to her? Check. Red lipstick? Check.

"Ok well people are going to be here any minute look all the bedroom Cammie we don't wan them to leave with a 9 month souvenir." Macey said as we stepped outside from my bedroom and went to lock up the others.

"Do you think Zack will come?" I asked

"Hell yeah, remember that whole weird coin pass Mr. Solomon taught us?" she asked

"Yeah why?"

_Please tell me that you didn't bug her purse._

"Well I bugged her purse." she squealed

"Yep, of course what other way would have we known that she was coming." I said rolling my eyes and making sure Macey saw

"Do you want to hear or not?" she asked raising her perfect brow at me, I bit my lower lip, I _reeeally_ did want to know.

"Yes," I mumbled as we down stairs to admire the awesome job that the maids did.

"Remind me to raise there pays." I mumbled as I stared around in fascination.

It was truly amazing a big tables was stacked to chips to pizza ribbons were hanged and the speakers were brought out furniture was put away to make more room, in conclusion everything was AMAZE BALLS. But what caught her attention was a huge plush sit in the center of the room where Tina will be sitting. They even brought a nice stage out.

"So tell me what Tina said." I replied as I went to grab a cupcake on the table and noticed-beer, "really Macey?" as I hold up the beer and knew it was probably Macey's servants, Jon Marie and Jasper would've never gotten any sort of liquor no matter how high I raised their pay.

"Yes, this is why I didn't want no Freshmen and sophomores they'll just embarrass themselves. Now pass me one and you get one two because admit Cammie we need it."

And it was true, I cupcake couldn't calm her nerves right now she settled back the cupcake and grabbed to beers and noticed a fancy labeled on it.

"Really Mace you even by beer with expensive tags." I said as I opened both our drinks and took a sip

"So here's what I heard about Tina I was happy to know that Tina was coming since we are throwing her a party and all that, and she was all like; _I knew this losers were scared that I would bring my wrath on them, I mean there still ugly and all that right? RIGHT?_" mimicked Macey in the highest pitch voice I ever heard, she kept on talking non-stop making fun of Tina that she even forgot what they were going to do to her.

_Ding Dong_

"Well there's are first visitor, and Mace don't get to drunk," I said noticing that Macey was half way done with her Mike's Hard."

"You two don't hit them to _Hard_!" replied Macey as she went to turn on the music

"Ha ha," as I opened the door to notice at least 15 people out there some even bringing there own type of alcohol, "Well come on in and if you are a freshmen or sophomore get the hell out." I scanned the row of people giving them the Cammie glare until 2 girls left dressed in what appeared to me _Invisible Lady. _Please. That was everything but _invisible. _

"Ok then come on in," I said smiling at them and surprised that all did wear a super hero costume. Some girls just looked like they threw on a a bikini bottom, and poor excuse of a shirt, put on a cape, slapped on a thousand pounds of make up and came to the party.

"I'll go make sure every one is having a good time stand by the door and wait for Tina and you know where to send her. . ." Macey said and she said more but more Juniors and Seniors were pulling her away.

At first it was awkward people just standing in corners and drinking and talking but soon enough more people came in and the tension loosen and people finally started to dance-if that's what you call grinding.

"Yippee awesome party at my house and I get to stand at the door," I said grumbling to myself. In a few minutes people were already filling up her mansion and the music kept on getting louder while she just stood by the door taking sips of her drink.

"Hey Cams," said the Greek prince that had been with Zach.

"Hey. . . " what was he's name again? "Uh batman." Just winging it and going with what he was wearing.

"HA ouch you are bad to my ego you know that right? And the names Newman. Grant Newman. And looking good Cams." said Grant as he study me making me blush.

"Yeah well I'm kinda sad that I'm not seeing you in spandex." I said pouting as I pointed to his pair of jeans.

"Well if I wore spandex the girls won't stop swooning over my cute butt," Grant said wiggling his brows at me, making laugh a laugh that makes you want to pee your pants and gasp for air,

"Thanks for the laugh I really did need it," I said wiping a fake tear from my eyes.

"Anything to hear you laugh, but you? I do not mind swooning over you in that outfit of yours." He said

"Please Grant I'm the girl that's most covered, you can go swoon over the others," I said which was true her out fit was like pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a blond sleek ponytail-sure it made her look chestier than she was and clung on to her.

"Nope," Grant said popping the "p", "I just want to swoon over you." and he came dangerously close to her face leaning in.

"HEY!" said someone extremely loud making Grant and her to bump foreheads.

"Ow," they both exclaimed as they rubbed their foreheads,

"That wasn't so awkward as I thought it would go." mumbled Grant. I turned around to give the person who ever interrupted the Morgan Glare.

I was meet with bright green eyes glared at me, barely leashed aggression in their depths.

Zach.

"Yeah well why don't you take the drinks inside Grant? Thanks." said Zach not even waiting for an answer just shoving the drinks in Grant's hands and shoving him towards the crowd. . . was he jealous? Nooo. Is he? One way to find out.

"Hey Grant maybe we can finish what we started?" I asked batting my eyelashes

"Of course-"

"Not. Sorry Grant, Cammie and I have to talk." said Zach as he grabbed on to my hand not even waiting for my answer pulling me away to her front yard and pushed her up against a tree next to the gate.

"We need to talk." Zach said

"Uh yeah sure after the party-"

"No right now." Zach said

"Fine. Talk away." I said leaning against the tree and crossing my arms against my chest.

"OK-well-uh hi. No wait that was lame. Ugh." said Zach giving me the perfect opportunity to study his costume, coming in as Clark Tent-super man. Pulling of the hair the broad shoulders coming in as a suit but his tie was loosen and his shirt buttons were undone to show the top of his "S".

"You look good." Not even realizing that the words left my mouth I slapped my mouth.

_Crap please tell me I did NOT just say that._

"Please, You're the one looking good." replied Zach smirking at me making me forget that my lungs needed oxygen.

_Inhale._

_Exhale. _

"Yes, so what do you want to talk about that so important that you made me get out of my own party."

"Please Princess you were standing by the door looking like a lost puppy" Zach said smirking at me once again.

What? I was not! I sputtered for a comeback, "I'm not a lost puppy." Yup. My greatest comeback.

"And the way all the guys are staring at you," he curled his fist up as if he wanted to kill every guy that dared stare at her.

"Yes, well it's an upgrade from being called braceface." I said as I closed my eyes not wanting to get lost in Zach's green eyes.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie," muttered Zach pressing his forehead to her's.

"What Zach? Are you going to kiss me again! What Zach what do you want! I mean-"

In a snap, there was only Zach, this moment, his lips, his mouth. . .his taste. Mint and cherries. His heat, enveloping me. His strength, surrounding me. Caging me. I gave myself up to the sensations, lost track of everything but Zach.

He must have lost track of everything but me, too, because the tone of the kiss changed from eager and curious to flat-out ravenous. He devoured me, and I did the same to him. My hands roamed over his back, my nails scraping at him. He titled his head to get better access taking control of the kiss.

This was consuming. . .drugging. He made me feel, without any kind of filter. For so long I'd wanted my life to be nothing more than a dream. Now, with emotions and sensations flooding me, I wanted this reality. And I wanted to stay in the safety and intensity of his arms.

I wanted to pretend that he never hurt me that it was all a bad, bad dream that he never meant it, but reality crashed and I weakly pushed Zach away from me but only managing to stop the kiss.

"Zach no we can't," I wanted to say more but the kiss made me lose my breath, so I just stood there trying to get my composer back together and I notice that Zach was also out of breath our chest touching each other, as oxygen finally got inside our lungs.

"I'm sorry Cammie I just had to do that one more time, I just-"

"What are you doing with Zach!?" screeched the one and only Tina Walters

"Tina it's none of your business go away." said Zach not even facing Tina as he put his mouth next to my ear making goosebumps rise all over my body, "we will finish that of later. Not with Grant. With me. Okay?"

I don't know maybe the oxygen also got inside my brain because I nodded in response.

"So are you two just going to grind on each other or are you going to dance with me Zachy." whinnied Tina making Zach sigh loudly and Cammie felt his breath on her lips and I guess so did Zach because Zach eyes dilated and he leaned in again and this time she made no protest. . .until she remember about Tina.

"We should go inside," she breathed

"Will you dance with me?" he breathed back

"No. Maybe." I said I had to get away from Zach she turned away from Zach and faced Tina, "Hey Tina I'm _sooo_ happy you made it. . .oh."

OH. MY. WHAT. IS. THAT. GIRL. WEARING.

"Jealous?" Tina asked as she saw Cammie staring at her, "I'm Wonder Women" **(A/N: Sorry people I don't know if it's women, girl, or lady so excuse my change of words.) **

"Totally jelly!" I said nodding my head like a bobby head, "It brings out . . . the real you." I say and I heard Zach snort.

_The slut._

_Two-face._

_Lying._

_Cheating Witch._

Yup. That costume was totally the real her.

"Yes, well you don't look that bad either Br- I mean Cammie." she said as she straighten out her bikini bottom with red stars on them. Wow. She actually said my name.

"So what does the guest of honor have to do to get a drink around here?" Tina asked

_Welcome to my turf._

"Welcome to my humble home, Tina." I said as I linked arms with her pulling her inside.

"Hey Cam remember that we have to-" said Zach as he grabbed Cams hand and spun her so that she hit hard against his chest.

"Yes, Zach we will but not now later." I told him as she pushed away from and turned towards Tina, "Shall we?" I asked

"God, Morgan what are you a boy?" Tina asked but giggled and linked arms with Cammie. as they step inside they were invaded with music, hooting, and the smell alcohol.

"Wow, you do know how to throw a party Morgan." Tina said as she went to dance

"TINA! WAIT!" she screamed over the music trying to see find her only to notice that a lot of girls choose Wonder Girl, "Great, just lost her, Mr. Solomon would me ashamed of you."

I pushed people away, and right away I knew that some college students were even at her party! Great, "Hey! This isn't a hotel! Get off of her!" as I pulled aqua man from another wonder women.

"Cammie lighten up the party is AMAZE!" Macey screamed even if she was only a foot away

"Mace are you forgetting the whole reason why we are throwing this party?" I asked getting pissed off.

"Yes I know-"

"No you don't! Here you are having a good time while I am waiting by the door, waiting for Tina!" I screamed and it wasn't just because the music was loud I grabbed on to Mace's elbow and brought her eye level with me since those red boots of her's made her grow to 6 feet.

"You got 25 minutes to get Tina on the chair and I'll push the button, I'll be waiting." I growled at her not even waiting for her response as I walked away from her.

_Ok I can have fun in this 20 minutes _

I didn't usually dance but I saw girls swaying their hips and lifting their arms so mimicked them, and I knew I was doing alright since 5 boys were making a train behind her, they were cute but something told her that they weren't high school-er she saw a small blond girl at a corner on the verge of tears, she went on to her the 5 boys falling her-getting the wrong idea when she lead them to the corner, since one poked her butt.

"Go aw-" she didn't even have to finish as a certain superman's fist made contact with the first guy.

"Leave." Growled Zach at the remaining 4 boys.

"Oh my word Zach did you kill him?" I asked as I bend down to check on the guys that landed face-first on the ground

"Please his just unconscious, come on." said Zach as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to her feet.

"Wait I was going to check on that girl. . ." she checked again the corner only to see that she was already gone.

"Well she's obviously not there as you may see." Zach said as he once again lead her away from the crowd and outside to her backyard

"You really have to stop tugging me away." I say as I yanked away my hand from his.

"Hell Cammie you went to a _dark_ corner with _5_ _flipping _guys!" Zach screamed in my face he didn't exactly use the word _flipping _but let's just use our imagination.

"I'm not a slut if that's what you're asking." I snapped, "I was just dancing with them, and I saw a girl about to cry and I wanted to comfort her."

"Really?" he asked finally meeting his green eyes to my blue eyes.

"Yes, really really Zach." I said as I placed my hands on his chest feeling his heart thump even with all his layers of cloths, "Why do you even care."

"And why do you care making sure that you aren't interested in other guys?" he countered

"I-I. . . uh. . ." I stammered trying to find a excuse, but I couldn't why did I care to let Zach know that I wasn't interested in other boys?

"I'm going to kiss you, Cammie." Zach said as he grabbed her small waist and the back of her neck.

"What? No we shouldn't. . . " but even as I said that I leaned in closer to Zach

"Cammie what the hell are you doing with Zach?" screeched a voice that Cammie recognized rapidly.

Macey.

Crap.

She didn't have time to respond, Macey quickly grabbed Cammie and pulled her away, but Zach kept a firm hold on her

"I say that we are going to talk but we never do before getting _rudely_ interrupted by people, give me your phone number." He said reaching his back pocket and pulled out his phone, ignoring the facet that Macey was practically ripping me out of Zach's arm, while he was just holding on with one hand.

"Your number?" Zach asked as he unlocked his screen I rambled out my number I was going to tell him a bogus number, but I really did want to talk about him.

"I'll text you later Cammie." said Zach as he placed a soft kissed on her lips before letting go of her and heading towards the crowd leaving her behind dazed and with a very pissed off best friend.

"What the heck was all that about? Have you forgotten that he's Zachary Goode!? Spill _everything_!" Macey asked

"I don't know it's just that . . . I don't know." I said still dazed as I touched my lips remembering the kisses.

"Yes you do and you will explain after the party! Right now we have to go inside Tina is already sitting down on the seat do you still want to push the button?" Mace asked

"No. Duh!" I said as I walked up inside as Macey walked up stage and I walked behind the curtain waiting for my signal

"Hello? Can I have everybody attention?" it seemed that the music only got louder, even through all the noise I heard Macey's signature:

_Click, Clack_

Of her shoe's and heard as bunch of cords become unplugged killing the music completely.

"Good now that I have you guys attention , I would like us all to cheer Tina Walters who. . . " Macey kept on saying on and on about how cool Tina was sucking up to her. She won't know what hit her.

"What's up with you and dark places?" asked a voice making me turn around and punch the person in the navel.

"Ah!" wheezed the boy-

"Zach?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you come in here and you never came out so I was getting worri-I mean I was getting nervous."

"Aw Zach it's really cute of your part but you have to leave." I reply turning away from him and waiting fro my cue

"Wait what is this a movie? Really a red button now all you have to do is put a sticky note next to it and say: "PUSH ME." joked Zach

"Go away Zach text me later or something I guess" I said stressing to hear Macey's voice.

"In conclusion people, Tina no words seize to describe you, and this party." pause. "Is for you and you deserve more than this. . ."

My cue.

"Wait Cam is what is that that's hanging on top of. . . . Tina's seat Cammie don't!"

But it was to late I already pushed the button and I quickly went up stage with Macey not wanting to miss the sight, Zach following close behind me.

"And you deserve more." I said as I admired Tina soaked in a sticky white substance

"Nobody is stopping you guys from taking pictures people! Come on bring out the iPhone, iPods, bring it all out!" exclaimed Mace as she brought out her own phone to take a picture

"I can't believe you would do this." growled Zach in her ear as he made his way towards Tina who was trying to get of the mini stage we sat her in but failing miserably as the substance made her lose her balance.

"Smile big for the camera's dear!" I screamed as I snapped away pictures.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Zach making people stop mid-type to take another picture-no one dared question Zach's authority-not even the college students "Come on Tina." as Zach took off his blazer and draped around Tina's body and picked her up bridal's way and leaving her mansion, making my stomach twist in knots.

_It's because he didn't let you enjoy Tina humiliation not because your jealous_

"People, I would _really _love if it if you guys posted it on Tweeter or Instagram or whatever that you had fun at Cammie Morgan's and Macey McHenry party because I assume you guys loved the party right?" screamed Mace

"RIGHT!" and "Hells yes" were shouted from the crowd.

"Well that was amazing!" I squealed as I grabbed on to Macey's wrist and started dancing

"And this is just the start." winked Macey as she started dancing to the music

Cammie tried enjoying herself since the plan went smoothly but she kept on glancing at the door hoping that Zach would return

**AHH! IT'S LIKE 2:43 a.m. that I'm currently typing this and finished! **

**Thought this was long wait till you see the next one coming up Monday**

**But if I get 75 reviews it'll be up sooner **

**And as promised ZAMMIE!**

**Well I'm going to pass out on my bed **

**Night my dawgs lol yep I really do need to go to sleep.**


	7. Wrong Girl

**Chapter 7: Wrong Girl  
**

**Zach's POV**

"I'm going to murder her Zach!" whispered once again Tina

"Tina just go to sleep." I said I had brought her back from the party to her house and made sure she took a bath and tuck her in bed

"Just don't leave, Zach." said Tina as she turned around and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together.

"I won't." I whispered as I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Cammie will do to you?" she asked softly not meeting my gaze

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed her chin to meet my eyes

"Well, they got me for being a little bit- I mean for being a brat to them, but you never actually bullied them just did a dare that I dared you too." she said as she plucked pretend lint of her shirt. "You never did anything to Macey so she won't get you I think I'm her main target, and your Cammie's main target and-"

"And nothing Tina just go to sleep." I said

"I can't Zach." she said as she sat up

"I'm here okay? I won't leave, but you have to go to sleep we still have school tomorrow." I told her as I tucked her back inside the bed. As I stared down at her and it felt like the truth slap me in the face then punched me the gut, at some point Cammie was the one that I thought needed me to protect her, but seeing Tina here made me notice the truth.

Tina was the one that needed my protection. Not Cammie.

"Don't leave me." she whispered.

"I won't."

**Cammie's** **POV:**

"God, things I hate about parties. Cleaning." said Macey as she hold up the broom in the air

"Agreed." I said as I started fill up the trash bag with red plastic cups, "Can't believe Marie didn't helped us out."

"Hey Cammie what do you think Zach-uh party is over." said Macey

"Huh?" as I turned around I saw 2 girls and 1 boy standing there.

**PULLED A COUPLE OF STRINGS AND HERE I AM! AH! I HAD TO KEEP THIS SHORT THOUGH SORRY :((**

**IT'S CONFIRMED I WON' SEE YOU** **till**** AUGUST 20th**

**oh crap gotta go! BYE.**

**X ** _Bookwormreader1 _


End file.
